


Now or never

by Ija



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Multi, Pain, Supergay, how do you tag, idk - Freeform, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ija/pseuds/Ija
Summary: Set after/during 4x04, you'll understand when you read it.





	Now or never

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Feel free to tell me how to improve this and don't forget to leave kudos.

Lena Luthor sat in her office working. Writing and reading, typing and sending emails. Throwing herself into her work to distract herself from yesterday. She hadn't slept, hadn't eaten. She had drank though, a lot. And now she was suffering from a massive hangover. But that didn't stop her from signing contract after contract and talking with an endless amount of privileged white men just waiting for her to slip up, to make a mistake, so they could take over. She focused on her work and ignored everything else, her phone, her ex-boyfriend, her friends.

James had texted and called her plenty of times since yesterday, when she ended their relationship. With a text. **I'm sorry, we're over.** That's all she had sent. James is a great guy, she knew that, and deep down she knows he'd understand why it's over, but for now, it's better he doesn't. Her fingers ached from all of the emails she'd sent so she stoped typing and stacked another contract in front of herself.

A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she read through the ninth contract of the day. She had spent the entire night tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. So before the sun had even risen, Lena was in her office, distracting herself, but the sun was high in the sky now, as Lena sipped her 5th cup of coffee. She had given almost all of her employees the entire week off after the lock down so they could spend time with their loved ones, only a few stayed in the building. Lena included, as she had no family to return to that wasn't in jail. A knock on the door forced Lena to look up from her work.

"Come in." Thankfully it was Jess that walked in. As much as Lena liked Eve, the girl never shut up. And she didn't really know how to say no to men in suits with propositions or contracts to sign. Eve was a great assistant, but she was no Jess. Honestly, at this moment Lena would have been happy even if Donald Trump walked into her office. As long as it's wasn't  a certain someone that had been plaguing her mind for a while now.  
"Miss Luthor, I'm sorry to disturb but there's someone on the phone that wants to talk to you, it's sounds important" Jess informed her. Lena sighed, right there and then she swore if it was Maxwell Lord wanting to ask her out on a date again, she'd throw herself off the balcony. And this time there'd be no Supergirl to save her.

"I said I'm not to be disturbed until after my lunch break." Lena said sternly, perhaps a bit too much because she saw Jess flinch, her posture become rigid. She was scared. Immediately the raven haired girl forced her features to soften and Jess relaxed. She hadn't intended to terrify her assistant.

"I know, but the woman that called threatened that if you don't answer she'll have the FBI swarm your building." Lena almost smiled, it was Alex. No one else was in a position to make that threat without having a lawsuit thrown at their face. Lena's face remained neutral as Jess waited for her boss to tell her what to do. When Lena frowned, her assistant got just a little worried. "She can't do that, right ?"

"I think we better not find out, tell her to ring my personal number." Lena replied as she saw Jess almost running to her desk. She picked her phone up from the table and sat in her corner of the sofa. Staying as far away as possible from her blonde friend's side. She scrolled through her phone and saw a bunch of missed calls from both James and Alex and around a hundred texts from James. Her phone flashed with Alex's name. Agent over-protective sister. She grinned, and taking a deep breath, answered.

"Wanna explain why you're terrifying my employees and threatening me with the DEO." She asked with a playful tone.

"No time, get to the DEO now, Supergirl's in trouble." Alex replied, her voice worried and sad. Lena's heart stopped. Kara. Kara is in trouble.

"Wha- What's wrong ?" Her voice was shaking now, all the playfulness gone replaced by worry.

"Mercy and her brother just irradiated earth, with kryptonite, she's dying." It was Brainy that replied, Lena jumped from the couch.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes tops." She tried to sound reassuring but wasn't sure she'd succeeded, as she heard Alex exhale before hanging up.

Lena grabbed her bag and ran towards the elevator, telling Jess to cancel everything that she had today because she was going home. She suggested Jess do the same before running down the hallway. Her heels echoed through the hallway as she ran towards the elevator. Heading straight for the basement, where her favorite private lab resided, as the elevator went down she untied her hair from the tight bun it's been in all morning and as soon as the doors open she ran towards the closet. She quickly took off her dress, and changed into a simple shirt and sweatpants. She threw on her sneakers and grabs a gadget from her desk that she quickly stuffed into her purse before getting back onto the elevator and heading towards the ground floor. Once out of the elevator she ran toward her motorcycle.

\------

The Luthor's heart rate is skyrocketing. "Where is she ?" She asks, walking right next to a Alex who's clad in her DEO uniform. Alex's usually slick hair is ruffled up now, like she had been running her hand through it. Lena guesses it's from the stress she's under as a director but also because she's concerned about Kara.

"She's this way." She hears Alex say, but before she goes anywhere she feels a hand on her arm pulling her back."Hey listen," She turns around and sees Alex who shaking so very slightly that you barely notice it. But Lena does notice, which means this is really, really bad. "I know that you and Supergirl don't always see eye to eye on everything but it means a tremendous amount to us to-" she pauses, regaining her breath before continuing, "to me that you're always here when we need you the most." Lena smiled, hoping to reassure Alex.

"People underestimate me but I care, I really do." Alex nods and turns around on her heel before marching off to where Lena supposes Kar - Supergirl is. She's scared, more scared than she's ever been in her life. Losing Kara would make losing Jack like a walk in the park. Lena is about to start crying but she composes herself. She can't afford to lose her nerve now, she can't afford to let her feelings get in the way of her saving Kara's life.

She enters the room and her breath hitches. Supergirl is laying on the bed, rigid, barely breathing. Her veins laced with a green substance, kryptonite. Lena pulls the compact suit from her purse but it's quickly taken from her by Brainy, who swiftly analyses it. She stands there staring at her best friend. Her face is scrunched up in pain and every other second her hand twitches. It's killing her. She stares at Kara until Brainy gives the suit back.

"Supergirl is going to have to stay inside this until we figure out how to detoxify the atmosphere." Lena says, keeping her voice steady and almost void of emotion. Just like she'd been taught.

"Which we have no idea how to do." Brainy says slowly, analysing every possibility but coming up empty.

"So this is indefinite confinement." Hank concludes, but as he looks at Ms. Luthor's face he sees guilt written all over it.

"That's just it, I'm afraid, it will only last her about ten hours, before it over heats because it won't be able to filtrate the kryptonite well enough and at the ten hour mark, kryptonite will start flooding inside." Lena's head drops to Supergirl's face, but the steel she usually sees, is gone, and all she can see is Kara. Kara in a lot of pain.

"Okay, we don't have any other choice so go ahead Lena." Lena slowly places the device on Kara's chest and watches as it activated itself. It envelops Kara quickly and a steady beep is the only thing heard in the room as everyone holds their breath. Slowly but surely, Kara's heart rate slows down until it finally hits 55 beats per minute, Kara's resting heart beat, and thankfully it stays there. Suddenly, without warning Alex throws herself at Lena and hugs her very tightly. "Thank you." Alex breaths. Lena smiles and hugs her back, until of course Alex's grip gets too strong and she can barely breathe. When Alex finally pulls away Lena can see the tears streaming down her face, but Alex shakes her head and gives her a genuine smile.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment or anything, but we should start synthesising a cure for this." Brainy pipes up. "You know, since we only have ten hours." And that's when Lena remembers, she has a room in one of her labs that she could adjust so that it filters kryptonite out of the air.

"Well, I may be able to help," Lena starts and both Hank and Brainy stare at her. Alex doesn't but Lena doesn't mind because Alex is examining Kara's vitals. "I have a room back at L-Corp that I could adjust so that it filters out kryptonite." Immediately Brainy's eyes light up at the possibility to see the insides of L-Corp and see exactly what kind of gadgets Lena has made. Hank on the other hand...

"No, absolutely not, Supergirl is not leaving this building." He says, voice full of anger and hate. No matter how hard Lena tries, she can't read him. But what she doesn't know is the reason Hank doesn't want to trust her is because he is having problems reading her mind, which has never happened to him before.

"Look I know you don't trust me but I would never hurt her." Lena says exasperatedly.

"Wasn't it you who synthesised the man-made kryptonite, the very material that is killing Supergirl right now." Hank says, gradually raising his voice as he gets to the end of the sentence.

"I did that to help fight the world killers, nothing else." Lena replies, calm and composed. Hank is about to say something when Alex interrupts.

"I trust Lena." The raven haired knows exactly what she's doing, she's trying to be the buffer between the two, but Hank has other plans.

"Well I don't." He shoots back.

"You should, she may have just saved Supergirl's life." Alex was shouting at him now. Both Lena and Brainy had no idea what to do.

"She's a Luthor." He yelled. That stung Lena, a lot. She was ready to walk out of the room, but Kara needed her and Alex was protecting her from her former boss.

"She's also a friend." Alex responds, she beyond pissed, she's seething. And of course the only people that can calm her down now are an ocean away or incapacitated at the moment. The shouting match rages on while Lena is trying to think, but it's good. Because she can't think at all. They need to shut up. Her head is pounding and her heart rate is rising rapidly, again. She needs to focus.

"Be quiet." Lena roars, effectively, shutting up both Alex and Hank. "Thank you Alex for defending me, and Hank, I would never in a million lifetimes hurt Kara." Lena freezes, and so does everyone else in the room. Shit.


End file.
